Paw Patrol And The Incident
Warning: This story contains some puppies injured, but not very severely indicated only for 12+ ABSTRACT: after chase has a fight with his best friend, he decides to flee, but without imagining that this could bring problems not only for him, but also for the other puppies HISTORY: --- At the start of a sunny day on AdventureBay chase ve marshall looking at your diary and end up not liking any of it --- Chase: Hey, what do you want in the middle? Why is my little house a mess? Marshall: Heh, I do not want anything, but I already know someone here has a preference for a certain cockapoo! * Chase closes his eyes and gives a smile * Chase: And another one likes a husky Marshall: Shut up, Chase! Chase: What if I do not shut up? Marshall: Simple * hit chase * Chase: MARSHALL YOU MISSED WITH A WRONG PERSON! * hits a blow to Marshall's face then bites him by the ear and throws him * * Marshall falls but gets up crying * * Marshall tries to attack Chase, but Ryder stops him, and takes the 2 to the lighthouse * * after ryder discovers what it all happens he talks to marshall, and at the time he will talk to chase * Ryder: Chase, why did you attack Marshall? Chase: He attacked me first! Ryder: Then you should have come to call me! Chase: While he was tinkering with my stuff? Ryder: Chase you're wrong do not ask me! Chase: ... Ryder: You're grounded without watching apollo the super pup for 3 days, and you'll be playing with the puppies for the rest of today's afternoon Chase: Ok Ryder ... Ryder: Chase, this did not convince me. Chase: Maybe because you prefer Marshall than me, and that's why you punished only me and not him, even though he was the one who was wrong! Ryder: Listen chase, I do not prefer Marsh ... * and interrupted by chase * I do not want to stay where my owner does not want me, if you prefer him, stay with him and not with me * go away crying * Ryder: CHASE !!! --- Ryder calls all the puppies to the lighthouse and says that each one will look for the chase through a corner of the city --- * one time after searching for Chase * Everest & Marshall: Nothing in the icy zone Rocky E rubble: No sign of him on the mountain Zuma: neither on the back tracker: Neither came near the forest! Skye: I think he's walking through the city center. * -Skye rests his helicopter and runs to chase- * Skye: Chase Chase: Huh? run away Skye: Chase wait! * they go running through the city streets while chase tries to skye skye, when he passes a street, he turns tired to see if skye is still behind him, and yes, but when she goes across the street she does not notice a car coming in high speed towards it * Chase: Skye! Watch out! * pushes skye off the lane, so he sees only a white light hitting him and everything getting blurry, and the puppies and ryder screaming and crying around him * Ryder: Chase wakes up !! Skye: Chase answer me! * Chase closes his eyes and wakes up at the vet * Chase: Where am I? Skye: At the vet, a car hit you after you saved me, thank you Chase * lick his forehead and give him a kiss * Chase blush a little Chase: You're welcome, but when can I leave? Skye: I do not know, I'll ask pro ryder. --- Skye calls Ryder, Ryder goes to chase and says --- Ryder: In 3 weeks Chase, it's time to improve on your broken paw, and also the time for us to make sure that you are totally fine! * Chase sighs sadly * Chase: Ok then ryder Ryder: Chase, I'm sorry, I should not have punished you, you were right, Marshall was wrong and not you. Chase: Ok Ryder, but who is wrong am I for running away ... Ryder: The important thing is that you're well, I was very worried. Veterinarian: Okay, better let him rest for a while. Ryder: Come on skye! Skye: Ok * as soon as they walk out the door * Chase: If I broke my leg to save Skye's life and win her a kiss, it was worth it. * Skye opens the door * Skye: Did Chase say anything? * Chase gets scared * Chase: No no no ... Skye: Okay, bye. Send him a kiss. -Speak a little- Chase: hehe * sends the kiss back * --- he thinks to himself: this was worth hehe ---